


USER/[][][][][]/FILES/STEAM/HALF-LIFE/EPILOGUE.EXE

by chonkadonk



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonkadonk/pseuds/chonkadonk
Summary: when [][][][][] notices Half-Life acting strangely, he consults the science team about it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	USER/[][][][][]/FILES/STEAM/HALF-LIFE/EPILOGUE.EXE

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a very self-indulgent writing done for my own askblog @ hlvre.tumblr.com so if ur inch rested in the context go check it out!

[][][][][]: Ooookay, science team group meeting.

[][][][][]: Why the hell does Half-Life keep opening itself up? Benrey, I swear to _God,_ if this is you fucking with me AGAIN...

funy beny haffife: whada hel man its not me i cant even read

funy beny haffife: you know this smelly. you kno im illiterate

[][][][][]: Ha ha. Very funny.

funy beny haffife: im siri tho

funy beny haffife: is not me

funy beny haffife: i have been playing caramel dansen every night at midnight tho

[][][][][]: Oh _my_ God!

Dr. Harold Pontiff Coomer, Ph.D.: Bad news, fellows! I believe our late night Caramelldansen sessions have been foiled. It is a crying shame.

buby: what the hell.. damn you benrey, how am i supposed to get my groove on now??

I put the cool in Coolatta!: Aww, no... :( Those were my favorite!

[][][][][]: OKAY. We’re getting off topic, guys. _As_ usual. If Benrey isn’t opening up the game, are any of _you_ guys doing it?

Dr. Harold Pontiff Coomer, Ph.D.: Nope!

buby: hell no..

I put the cool in Coolatta!: No... I haven’t touched the game since, we left.

[][][][][]: Great, cool, wonderful. So I have a game that was ALREADY fucked from the beginning, no offense, now it’s double fucked, won’t stop opening and running in the background, AND keeps crashing. Awesome.

funy beny haffife: you are made because you are angry

[][][][][]: BENREY.

funy beny haffife: hie

I put the cool in Coolatta!: Um, have you tried, opening the game yourself, and playing it again...?

[][][][][]: God. Okay, thank you Tommy, for having sense out of the five of us yet again. No, I haven’t tried... Maybe if I load it back up myself and quit it out.

Dr. Harold Pontiff Coomer, Ph.D.: **You shouldn’t do that.**

funy beny haffife: haha were in danger

buby: harold??

[][][][][]: I... why... _not_ , Coomer?

[][][][][]: ...Coomer???

buby: HAROLD??

I put the cool in Coolatta!: Mr. Coomer? :(((

funy beny haffife: i think he is ded

Dr. Harold Pontiff Coomer, Ph.D.: **. . .**

Dr. Harold Pontiff Coomer, Ph.D.: **There’s someone there, Dr. Freeman.**


End file.
